Chat Rooms
by Darkflower123
Summary: They come from the same high school, completely different people who don't even know each other become friends through Chat Rooms. Pairings to be seen are LukaxGakupo, RinxLen, MikuoxMiku, KaitoxMeiko, and Tetox?
1. Chapter 1

_Magnetabread, Orange K, Bananaboy, and Leek twins joined the chat room._

**Magnetabread: **Welcome to my awesome chat room human toilets!

**Orange K: **Why am I still here?

**Bananaboy: **Cuz you love me.

**Magnetabread: **Please no baby making while I'm still around.

_Red spade, Blue Ice, and LovelyTuna joined the chat room._

**Red spade:** Tsk, I was gone for five minutes and you were causing trouble.

**Blue Ice: **You were the one who was so nervous.

**Red spade: **Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Have you guys even met in person.

**Orange K**: no

**Bananaboy: **And we don't plan on it.

**LovelyTuna:** Orange K, how do you know he is not cheating on you, he might actually be a she!

**Bananaboy:** I'm still here!

**Orange K:** I just have to believe in him, and I studied 'His' behavior and decided that it is actually a he. Besides, if he cheats on me then I'll just get Magnetabread and Leek twins to beat the crap out of him!

**Magnetabread:** That a girl!

**Bananaboy:** Even as you threaten me, I feel myself fall deeper and deeper in love with you.

**Orange K:** …..

**Leek Twins:** It is about time we interrupted all this lovey dovey talk.

**Red spade**: You two are quite lovey dovey yourself.

**Leek Twins**: are not!

**Blue Ice:** LovelyTuna, are we the only one's single here?

**Red spade**: Sadly, I too am single.

**Blue Ice**: Yay! We have one more member of the single since birth club!

**LovelyTuna**: I have many guys who I could ask out but I'm just looking for the right one.

**Red spade**: Lucky you! I scare most boys off; well most of them are pigheads anyway.

_Purplesamurai has joined the chat room._

**LovelyTuna:** Oh god.

**Purplesamurai:** I have searched far and wide for you dear, searched the wide oceans and the boundaries of the Earth itself.

**Bananaboy:** Who is this?

**LovelyTuna:** My stalker.

**Purplesamurai:** "Stalker" is not the correct term. I simply follow the trail of love, for when I first heard your voice I fell from Cupid's arrow.

**Bananaboy**: So a stalker.

**LovelyTuna:** First off, It is impossible to hear my voice since were in a CHAT ROOM! Second off, I come to the same chat room every day.

**Magnetabread:** I am back from the sea of blood gushing from my nose!

**Leek twins**: I wish my boyfriend/girlfriend was as love-struck as he was.

**LovelyTuna:** THIS IS NOT A GOOD THING!

**Bananaboy**: Maybe you should try it, I mean look at me and Orange K.

**LovelyTuna:** HAVE YOU NOTICED HOW SHE WAS IGNORING US FOR THE PAST HALF HOUR!

**Orange K: **I was watching Inu X Boku SS for you information!

**Bananaboy:** So you like it dirty..

**Orange K: **Don't even discuss these matters with me!

_Orange K logged out of the chat room._

**Bananaboy:** I better go comfort her.

_Bananaboy logged out of the chat room._

**LovelyTuna:** Can I leave?

**Magnetabread:** No.

**Purplesamurai:** Where ever you go my princess, I will follow.

**LovelyTuna:** I'm going to go eat some Tuna.

_LovelyTuna logged out of the chat room._

_Purplesamurai logged out of the chat room._

**Red spade**: No fun! I liked seeing them quarrel.

**Blue Ice:** Know what you mean.

**Red spade:** Let's go Alice of human sacrifice roleplay.

_Red spade and Blue Ice logged out of the chat room._

**Leek Twins:** Guess the chat room is no fun anymore.

**Magnetabread:** Only if we let it be no fun, I got a nasty plan but it might take the two brilliant minds of Siamese twins to help me gather these lovey dovey couples together…

**Leek Twins:** Keep talking, I'm listening…..

**This is my new story!**

**I made this in the middle of hanging out with Luka-Chan (We do this annual thing of hanging out after school so she can help me get a passing grade on my homework and study together)**

**She walked over to someone else for help on some kind of foreign language when I thought of chat rooms.**

**Then Bing!**

**Every other chapter it is going to be written in first-person point of view of the person who is a regular in a chat room.**

**A surprise will most likely be in store.**

**Bye!**

**-Darkflower out!**


	2. Chapter 2

If you followed the winds of adventure, you would find yourself lost in the never-ending corridors of an empty school building, where a young maidens' heart cried out in loneliness.

" _Ik wil om te springen in een kernreactor…." _A young voice floated upward in the small library, inhabited by one.

A pair of glasses glimmered ad the small person sang quietly. Her blonde hair whipped in the gentle breeze blowing from the window. And just, just might catch blue eyes dancing with an unknown tale.

The pale hand reaches upward at something, grabbing at the unknown space.

"_omringd door een prachtig blauw licht_" She glanced sadly down, as if she was struck back in to reality. Dozens of books surrounded her, each holding complicated facts, equations, and languages. The book in front of her was a jumble of words, but the words 'DUTCH' marked the front of the page.

A yellow phone rang, the tune of 'Abstract knowledge' playing. The first part of the message was shown _Sorry sweetie, we can't make it for your birthday, most likely not Christmas either. Your step-father has another… _The young girl snapped the phone shut, a storm brewing in her eyes.

"Hey! Transfer student! The janitor is locking the doors so if you should leave." A green head girl popped her head in the doorway

The blonde nodded her head and packed up. The thing she hated the most was talking, in any way shape or form.

A paper fell from the girl's book bag, the small corner of the paper had an IQ mark on it, and the grade was a complete one hundred.

"Hey, Rin is it, you mute or something? At least act like you're a human being." The green-head girl clicked her tongue, but turned and left the room.

Rin sighed, but refused to respond to the rudeness of her classmate.

:8:

Rin plopped herself in the chair in front of the computer. The house was completely empty, the only light emitted was from the computer screen.

_Home alone again, pathetic Rin. Get a grip on reality._ Rin sighed and spun around in the chair. The computer binged loudly, a message popped up on the screen.

_**Bananaboy **__would like to chat, do you accept __**Orange K**__?_

Rin smiled. Of course, her only true friend. Her only friend for that matter. But that friendship was a bit more serious than just friends.

The winds of adventure flew out the lone window, and on to the next victim of this disturbing tale.

_This story was bout the girl who was always alone. The next will be about the boy who couldn't show his true colors._

_A façade, if you must._

**I am so sorry! I've had this huge writers block with wcir and I just can't think! I'm slowly recovering, but I'm losing my love of fanfiction. So to my dear fans, help me, please!**

**Reviews**

_Troubled Windchimes: _Thank you so much! Your review made my day! (Lots of explanation points)

_Adorable Reader: _You are so nice! Thank you for reading a ton of my stories


	3. Chapter 3

_Orange K, Bananaboy, Blue Ice, Red spade, Leek Twins, and Magnetabread have entered the chat room._

**Magnetabread: **I see, so you all finally decided to join me…

**Orange K: **you should really stop your god complex

**Magnetabread:** I am the mightiest of living beings; I shall prevail over everything, alive or not!

**Orange K:** Example A

**Bananaboy:** Oraaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnggggggggggeeeeeeeeee! I missed you, why didn't you come yesterday?

**Orange K:** Stuff happened.

**Blue Ice:** Oh so vague

**Orange K:** Shut the hell up!

**Bananaboy:** You okay? You're…. acting strange.

**Orange K: **I'm fine, just had a stressful day.

**Leek Twins:** It is slightly sad how we see each other every day yet you people never see each other in real life.

**Red spade**: I'm perfectly content with it. You?

**Blue Ice:** I would like to see each other, but internet safety and all…

**Orange K:** I second that.

**Bananaboy:** Third

**Magnetabread:** fourth

**Red spade**: The joke is getting kind of old now guys…

_LovelyTuna has entered the chat room_

**LovelyTuna:** Oh god, I thought I was a goner.

**Magnetabread:** Running away from your booooooyfriend?

**LovelyTuna:** I'm running from that freak of a stalker!

**Red spade**: He isn't that bad….. Is he?

_Purplesamurai has entered the chat room_

**Purplesamurai:** I've founds you my love, here is a poem for you. Roses are red, violets are blue, and my love for you is greater than the entire world!

**Orange K:** Example B

**Blue Ice: **You're lucky; you have a very devoted fan. All my stupid fans are just after my body, not giving a dam about my personality beside the fact that I'm a quote on quote 'Sexy tiger'

**Red spade:** …

**Blue Ice:** Sorry, I just went kind of off track there, apology accepted?

**Orange K:** ….

**Blue Ice:** Guys?

**Bananaboy:** …..

**Blue Ice:** Why are you guys being all quiet?

**Leek Twins**: …

**Blue Ice: **Are you guys ignoring me?

**Magnetabread:** …..

**Blue Ice:** So you're seriously going to give the silent treatment?

**LovelyTuna:** …

**Blue Ice:** Don't even get me started.

**Purplesamurai:** …

**Blue Ice: **ok, that was just harsh man.

_Everyone important logged out of the chat room_

**Ha ha! I ended it with everyone giving Blue Ice the silent treatment.**

**I'm going on vacation soon so I'm just kind of writing as much as I've can before leaving.**

**Ok, so anyone who can guess who the next chapter is about and the screen name/ real name I will give a virtual cookie to!**

**The end!**

**Ps. Magnetabread has a god complex if you haven't noticed!**

**-Darkflower out!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the next tale, enjoy._

"Wow, he is so hot!"

"I can't believe someone can be that sexy!"

"Will you go out with me?"

Those sounds were heard on a daily basis in the hallways of Martelende High school. A handsome man walked down the corridors. His hair was wild blue color with dark blue eyes, he was the prince.

"Prince-Dono, please go out with me?!" The girl in front of him threw herself at him.

"_I am sorry, my beautiful princess, but I am sure that there is a man who is much better suited for you." _ The prince devilishly smiled, handing her a blue rose.

"You truly are a prince Kaito-sempai!" The girl almost melted to the ground.

Kaito smirked and walked off; one could imagine a trail of roses following him. But once he rounded the corner, the smirked dropped off his face.

"Whore," He muttered, combing back his hair.

"You pigs! Stop trying to attempt to touch my boobs!" A female voice yelled from down the corner. Kaito's face brightened up entirely at the sound of her voice.

The hallway was empty beside the shivering mute transfer student, who was wet and covered with fresh bruises.

Kaito ignored her; there was no need to involve himself with such problems. Sure, he felt bad for her, but his involvement would only make things worse.

At the end of the hallway was a teenage girl beating up a bunch of perverts. And as expected-her boobs were ginormous.

Kaito didn't seem to care though, he was watching her with such a adoration only newlyweds make.

The girl had short brown hair and matching eyes, she looked older and more refined then the rest of teenagers her age but she reeked of alcohol.

"Sempai, I love you." Kaito muttered under his breath.

**Sorry! Don't kill me! I was visiting my older sister(s) in Amsterdam. Its official, I hate planes. Well anyhow, I apologize, but more horror one-shots can be expected sometime in the future. Hint: The title will be called obsession, guess what it is about?**

**Reviews:**

**Troubled Windchimes: Thank you! You supported me in every way possible!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Omegosh, Favorite author speaking to me, I AM BLESSED!**

**Lolly1 o1: Thank yoooooooou! And point number one goes to….. You! Your prize is, aah! A cookie! Behold the awesomeness of food that is totally bad for you but yummy!**

**xXKittyEarsXx: Your user names is the one that is adorable!**

**Theunhappytwins: "Actually" Did you expect something bad…..? I'm not being mean or anything, I'm just curios. **

**Oh yeah, Martelende means agonizing in Dutch**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bananaboy, Orange K, Leek Twins, Lovely Tuna, and Magnetabread entered the Chat room._

Orange K: Do you mind if I kill myself?

Bananaboy : Magnetabread, hold her down. Something is wrong!

Leek Twins: I feel a disturbance in Leek land

Magnetabread: You lowly humans, you are always prone to some kind of sickness. Whether it be of the mind or the heart! I, God, don't have the ability to be around such untalented people.

Orange K: Greeeeeeaaaaat. You made me feel a whole lot better. (Just to let you know, that was sarcasm I'm typing)

Bananaboy: Magnetabread!

Magnetabread: She's your girlfriend. You deal with her.

Bananaboy: …

Leek Twins: You ain't getting any help from us!

Lovely Tuna: GRAMMER YOUNG LADY (AND THE OTHER GUY)!

Bananaboy: What did I do!?

LovelyTuna: I'M MAD SO YOU ARE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME RANT!

Bananaboy: And if I don't?...

LovelyTuna: You won't live for that moment

Bananaboy: Point taken.

Orange K: I'm going to prevent myself from swallowing some sleeping pills to listen to your promblems. Speak.

LovelyTuna: MY STALKER IS CREEPING ME THE FUCK OUT! I MEAN, SOMETIMES HE IS REALLY NICE AND CHATS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, BUT OTHER DAYS, HE IS ON A HORMONE WAVE!

Magnetabread: He's a teenage boy. What do you expect?

Bananaboy: Hey, offense taken!

Orange K: True, True.

Bananaboy: You're agreeing with her!?

Magnetabread: Speaking of love, I never was actually was in love, but I just might be.

LovelyTuna: THIS IS NOT LOVE!

Leek Twins: Details, details!

Magnetabread: I don't know, just my heart beats really fast and the briefest moments of interaction makes my day even more fun.

Leek Twins: Wow, surprisingly pure.

**Gomen gomen. I'm watching a new anime and one can be distracted by yaoi.**

**-Darkflower out! **


	6. Chapter 6

A girl with Magenta drills bounced on ahead, smiling happily.

"Why the hell are you so happy on a Monday morning?" Her companion sighed, her blonde side ponytail swinging with each stride.

On the other side of Magenta Girl, was an albino who was trying to keep the peace between them.

"Your so _funny_ Neru." Magenta Girl giggled.

"How the fuck am I funny Teto?" Neru gritted her teeth.

Teto giggled again. " Your so _Silly_, don't you agree Haku?" She glanced at the albino.

"..."

After several minutes of silence from the stunned Haku, Teto skipped ahead, whistling with every step.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

"Thanaaaankkk Yoooooouuu Neeerrru, I loooove you!" Teto jumped on the unsuspecting Neru's back.

"Get the hell of me, I just gave you pudding." Neru snarled, trying to get the hyperactive teenager off her.

This signs of lesbians affections were a everything class thing for 1-2, and class mixed with underclassmen and upperclassmen.

"Ahem, Please behave a little more proper Teto, or I'll have to report you to the student council." Haku coughed.

Teto glanced up from Neru, staring down Haku.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I get it now!" Teto jumped away from her Neru ( and pudding, though she won't admit it)

"What-" Teto interrupted her.

"You're jealous because I give all my attention to Neru, Oh your so adorable." Teto coddled lovingly.

"What- I am?!" Haku stepped back in shock.

"Oh come her my little jitterbug. Come give mama a hug." Teto purred. Before Haku could protest, Teto had grabbed her small frame and engulfed her into a giant bear hug.

"Your so cute, I could just _eat you up_." Teto's voice turned sinister at the last three words.

At the sound of her voice, everyone stiffened. slowly, they turned to look behind them.

Teto still held Haku firmly, Her grin look insane as she squeezed the poor albino.

"Teto, I can't *gasp* breath." Haku tried to pull against Teto, but that only caused her to hold her tighter.

"Good, feel pain my little masochist." Teto purred digging her fingertips into her upper arm.

At the end of the sentence, the entire class jumped and ran as far from Teto as they could manage. Under desks, behind curtains, in closets, anywhere.

"**Oh god sadistic Teto is back!"** The entire class scream in fear.

"Yes, run my little puppets, scream in fear, hide, scream!" Teto giggled to herself in a insane amount of times.

Teto finally let go of the shivering blonde, striding towards the only person who was not cowering in fear.

"Ah, my favorite toy. Together, we are a perfect pair. I, a sadist, and you, a masochist." Teto smiled at the pink hair maiden.

The girl was reading, her long pink locks tumbled down her back, and to top it off their was a look of indifference on her face.

"Don't involve me into your little fantasies." She harshly spat at the sadist.

"Oh" Teto coddled "Trying to act strong by putting up a cover, aren't you Luka?"

The said girl snorted.

"You are all my human toilets, now bow down and serve you master, I , Kami-sama"

Teto walked toward Neru, holding her hand.

"Let's dance together." For a split second, Neru flushed red.

"My slave."

_Slap_

* * *

Teto crept down the hallway, careful not to disturb Mother.

The door to father's study creaked slightly, she winched.

Father sat in his usual chair, his chin resting on the roof of his interlocked fingers.

Teto shifted her feet, should she really do this?

"Well" Her father's voice cut through the silence "What are you waiting for. Strip."

Teto complied.

She had developed her sadistic personality to stop her from telling somebody.

People had it worse than her. Some people had a unrequited love that drove them to suicide. Some people didn't home to return to at night.

Some people were like the mute transfer student.

_Some people crowded around the new student._

_"Hey, do I know your brother?" Some girl asked the transfer student._

_Kagamine-san pushed her glasses up and scribbled on a sheet of notebook paper._

**I apologize for the inconvenience but I do not have a living relative.**

Those words snapped Teto out of her trace. Sure people had it worse, but what her father was doing was not much better anyhow.

She had to tell someone.

Anyone who would listen.

Orange K, Blue Ice, red spade, Lovelytuna, Bananaboy, Purplesamurai, Leek Twins. Her real friends.

Before she burst open at the seems.

**I'm back and fabulous. I felt like I had a lot of pressure because Teto is a really funny character despite her night doings**

**Oh yeah I got a new laptop, so I'll be working ten times harder (maybe)**

**Thank you theunhappytwins and Lolly1 o1 for all your support, the only reason I'm writing this at one in the morning.**

**I DO NOT SUPPORT SEXUAL ABUSE IN ANY WAY, THIS WAS USE SOLEY FOR THE ENTERTAIMENT OF THE AUDIENCE.**

**-DarkFlower out!**


End file.
